


Derek's Manpain

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Crack, Digital Art, Doodles, Fanart, Hurt Derek, M/M, Manpain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an evil bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Manpain

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is SFW. This idea came about when I was feverish and shaking my fist at the world, which was actually my cat now that I come to think about it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> so what have we learned from this experience? that fake-outs are fun. and that this is all languisity's fault *nods*.
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/47467122626/dereks-manpain-it-is-also-perfectlytenses) | [DW](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/118461.html)


End file.
